An area of ongoing research and development is network devices and antenna designs. In particular, access points are being developed with two radios that can operate in the same frequency band. One issue is that interference caused by two radios operating in the same frequency band concurrently makes concurrent operation difficult. One solution is to make access points larger in order to physically isolate the antennas of the two radios. This is impractical as access points typically are of a compact size. Another solution is to dynamically switch operation of the two radios. This is problematic in that the access point does not actually have two radios operating in the same frequency band simultaneously.
There therefore exists a need for practically-sized network devices with radios that can operate in the same frequency band concurrently.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying the drawings.